


May his sacrifice shine light in the dark

by 2018ChloeGoulD



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, changes to situations from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018ChloeGoulD/pseuds/2018ChloeGoulD
Summary: When Magnus is kidnapped after losing his powers, Raphael took extreme measures to get him back.This is the consequences following his decision.





	May his sacrifice shine light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> [I have changed how Lillith was defeated, and situations from the books and series have been changed to fit my story]  
> [Initial idea is taken from Season 3 finale of the Flash]  
> [Characters are from Shadowhunters books and series]
> 
> There are new characters created by me – Dorca-sai, Cillian Mytherson and Maryseaa Bella.
> 
> How they treated Raphael is the series was horrific - this is my attempt to "fix" it.

The building rattles, everyone runs to the main hall of the Institute looking round for the source of the issue. 

“What’s happening?” quizzed Max, looking up at Alec.

“I don’t know.” Alec said, holding hands with Magnus, and standing with his three siblings.

“It’s coming for me” whispered Raphael, standing beside Magnus.

“What? I don’t understand…” Magnus was cut off by a portal of lightning opening in the middle of the room, everyone backed away, looking scared.

“Warlock! Close it” yelled Aldertree as he moved in line with the group.

“I can’t. said Magnus. “I gave up my magic to free Jace from Lillith.” 

The 20 people in the room stared open-mouthed at Magnus, shock and confusion on their faces. Before Magnus could respond, Raphael stepped forward towards the portal, though Magnus grabbed his arm, he turned to face him.

“What are you doing?” asked Magnus, worried.

“I wasn’t honest before, Mags… I made a deal to get you back from Cillian… I… I…” Raphael couldn’t get the words out, and let out a shuddered sigh before looking Magnus in the eye.

“I made a deal with Dorca-sai… my life in exchange for getting you back from Cillian. He said he it was the only way, that nothing else would satisfy him…”

“No!” Magnus screamed, grabbing both of Raphael’s arms. “I won’t let you go!” 

“You don’t have a choice.” came Dorca-sai’s gruff voice. As he stepped out of the portal, the room shook more, and the lighting from the portal struck the ceiling, everyone stepped back.

“A deal is a deal.” said Dorca-Sai, with his thorned arms crossed, he glared at Magnus and Raphael. “A life for a life, his life in exchange for saving yours… I’m here to collect.”

“Take me!” pleaded Magnus, standing beside Raphael.

“No!!!!” yelled Raphael, all 3 Lightwoods, Jace, Clary and Simon, who all stepped forward protectively.

“Take the damn vampire and leave!” yelled Aldertree. Before anyone could say anything, Jace punched and pushed him into the wall. Aldertree fell to the floor, unconscious.

“Magnus.” Raphael said, holding both his hands. “You have to let me go… the energy from the portal will destroy everything and everyone if I don’t go.” He cried. “I made the deal, it’s my life...”

Magnus cried, and held Raphael’s face, looking devastated. “But you’re my only child… I can’t lose you.” Magnus sobbed. Alec and Clary moved to stand by each of his sides, crying too.

Raphael freed himself from Magnus’s hold, and stood before Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max, composing himself.

“I have known Magnus for many, many years…” he smiled. “But these last months, with you… he looked directly at Alec. “He has been happier than I’ve ever seen him.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “I am trusting all of you to look after him. Whatever happens between you… NEVER break his trust in you!”

They all nodded, and smiled through their tears. “I promise”.

Satisfied, Raphael nodded, and stood back again in front of Magnus.

“You can’t give up your life for me…” Magnus sobbed. “I can find a way to save you.”

“You have saved me… Papa.” He choked out, smiling and crying. “You took in a lost and scared broken vampire, and gave me a reason to live… to go on… you gave me love and belief when I had nothing.” He smiled and hugged Magnus, who held him tight and cried into his hair.

Raphael pulled away, still smiling at Magnus.

“And all the times since… when I lost my mother, my friends and my sister, you were always there. So please… let me save you now.”

The portal let off more lightning, which broke some of the wall and ceiling.

“I love you, Magnus… more than anyone. You’re all I have but look around you.” They turn at look at all the faces beside them, Raphael smiled. “They love you… almost as much as me.” He winked at Alec, who let out a pained laugh. “You need to live, for them, for you, for me.”

Magnus smiled, and kissed Raphael’s forehead, then caressed his face, looking lovingly into his eyes.

“You. Are. My. Son.” Magnus cried again. “My beautiful, brave boy.” He gently wiped the tears from Raphael’s face with his thumb.

“You… are my ally, my father… and the best friend I could ever ask for.” Raphael smiled. “I didn’t choose to become a vampire… but I’m glad I became one… because it brought me to you.” He then stepped backwards, away from Magnus’s embrace, towards Dorca-sai and the expanding portal. Dorca-sai smiled and placed his hand onto Raphael’s shoulder.

Magnus tried to move forward but before he could, Raphael smiled. “Goodbye”. He stepped back, and he, Dorca-sai and the portal disappeared. The room stopped shaking.

“No.” whispered Magnus. “NOOOO!!!!” he screamed, collapsing to the floor. Alec knelt down beside him, wrapping him in a tight hug, as Magnus sobbed in his arms.

[The next few days pass in a blur]

Five days after Raphael’s death, both the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders gather at the Institute gardens. Many attend.

The vampires stay safe in the shadows and shade provided for them, the wolves have come to pay their respects as have the seelies, including the Queen.

Everyone is still until Magnus walks out through the door, followed by Alec, they are both dressed in black and silver – Raphael’s favorite color combination.

Alec stands on a podium, everyone sits down, with Magnus, a few warlocks and his family in the front row.

“We are gathered here today, to remember a good man. A leader to some.” He looked and nodded to the vampires. “A friend to others.” He looked directly at his sister. “A, uh, I quote – pain in the ass, to some.” He looked and smiled slightly at Simon, Luke and Maia, who gave a small smile back. “And a devoted son.” He looked directly at Magnus, keeping himself calm and collected, while some people murmured, seeming surprised at Alec’s last comment.

“You all deserve the full story, you should know how Raphael died.” He sighed, and briefly closed his eyes. He opened them.

“I know that Victor Aldertree… has let many of you believe Jace and Raphael were a traitors… that they brought destruction to the Institute and city… but they did not.”

“It is true, Jace was Lilliths servant, but he was possessed and not in control… In order to free Jace, Magnus made a deal, with the Demon Prince Asmodeus, to free Jace… he had to give up all his magical power.” Shocked gasps emerged from all of the different species, Alec gripped the podium. “Once Jace was free of her control, Lillith was defeated by the severed connection, as she had no tie to the living world. But she must have had a backup plan as Magnus was taken, by the Banished Warlock Rider… Cillian Mytherson.” Before anyone could react, Alec continued.

“Cillian took Magnus to the “Banished realm”, where as you know, no-one can enter without invitation. Raphael…” he shuddered as he spoke his name, but held firm. “Raphael was raised by Magnus since he was a young fledgling, and they viewed each other as father and son.” Magnus cried silent tears, Clary held his left hand while Dot held his right hand, Magnus nodded at Alec to continue.

“Raphael’s love for Magnus was so great, so pure and loving, that he made a deal with the Demon Dorca-sai to get Magnus back.” Again, everyone murmured. “But the deal was an exchange, Dorca-sai’s price for retrieving Magnus was Raphael.” A single tear rolled down Alec’s face. “He gave up his life… to save the person he loved most.”

Alec looked round, nearly everyone was either crying or on the brink of crying, even Luke and Maia – though the seelies remained composed, Meliorn looked down, in sad mourning.

“I will NOT… allow Aldertree to feed everyone lies of Raphael’s loyalty and his devotion. I am here today to tell you his truth, to ensure your memories of him are not tarnished, for that would be insulting to his memory. Aldertree has been removed from the Clave, and will be de-runed by the time I have given all my reports to Imogen Herondale, I swear it. I have brought you here to show you this.”

Max stands and pulls the sheet down from behind Alec, revealing a silver plaque with black writing, with the words:  
“Raphael Santiago, Head of the Brooklyn Vampire Clan 2016, Leader, Teacher, Ally, Friend and Son.”  
“May his sacrifice shine light in the dark.”

Magnus took a deep inhale, and slowly let it back out.  
“The mundane world may never know Raphael Santiago, but I did… and I will never forget.” Alec looked at Magnus, who smiled and nodded in gratitude, while looking at Alec with utter adoration and love. 

[Through the next few years, life went on]: 

Izzy became a personal trainer, and taking a leaf from Magnus’s book, ensured that all the Shadowhunter children were cared for and looked after properly. Taking in any orphans or outcasts, whatever their situation/background. Teaching them discipline and love. She also married Simon, who taught new vampires/fledglings how to control their powers and thirst.

Jace and Clary got married, and moved to New York to run the Institute there.

Max became the youngest Shadowhunter in history to become an Emissary between the Shadowworld and Downworld – a relationship which had greatly improved since losing Raphael and Magnus’s sacrifice of his magic, as it convinced the Clave and many, many Shadowhunters that Downworlders have courage, love and true loyalty. 

After Aldertree’s de-runing, he was locked up in the City of Bones, where he still to this day lives out his days in endless torment… alongside Valentine’s surprisingly still-loyal soldiers… and well as any who would oppose the new Head of the Brooklyn institute: Alec Lightwood-Bane.

Alec was made Head of the Brooklyn institute, and married Magnus. They adopted Madzie, who grew into a lovely young girl who adored her parents. They also adopted a blue, young abandoned warlock girl, who they named “Maryseaa Bella” [after Alec’s mother Maryse and sister, Isabelle].  
And though it took time, and patience, one day after travelling to the different Institutes round the world, Alec brought home a young shadowhunter boy… he worried how Magnus would react, as he never talked about having another son. But Magnus looked into his big brown eyes and fell in love straight away.  
They called him “Rafael “Rafe” Santiago Lightwood-Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you, I don't know if enjoyed is the right word...
> 
> This is my first ever fanfiction, please leave comments and thoughts.


End file.
